


Favors

by Bounds of Decency (boundsofdecency)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: leverageland, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundsofdecency/pseuds/Bounds%20of%20Decency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, calling in a favor for what would’ve been free is a hell of a waste of resources.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written as a gift for theron09 for the community [Leverageland](leverageland.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, equipment, backstory, and anything else you recognize aren't mine. Good thing, too. If they were mine, there wouldn't be so much canon goodness and excellent fanfic out there.

Eliot leaned against the car. “You know, calling in a favor for what would’ve been free is a hell of a waste of resources.”

“Free?” Quinn asked. “Since when does Eliot Spencer come running to Uzbekistan for free?”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“So I heard. Which suggests you had something else going.”

“Liked this job better.”

“Three hours of surveillance, that’s better work?”

“Good company. And you brought the beer.”

“If only every guy was such a cheap date.”

“Pretty sure that’s my meaning.”

“Is that a fact?”

“That’s a fact.”

Quinn grinned. “What did you have in mind?”


End file.
